


Witty Pun Involving Something Mentioned in this Fanfiction

by 42purplerainbows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, I'm sorry but i dared my friend to do this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, darers go first and all that jazz, so i had to do it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42purplerainbows/pseuds/42purplerainbows
Summary: A heated make-out session turns into more, so much more. Basically Victor and Yuuri have sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did this because I dared a friend to do this, so I had to do it as well.

 

Yuuri gasped as Victor’s lips left his own. “Come back,” Yuuri whined, “Victor,” he said. The two of them were lying on the couch in Victor’s apartment.

“Yuuri, how about we take this to the bedroom?” Victor asked wanting to go to the bedroom, where there was a nice bed. A bed that they shared often, only sleeping. It was after all, their second week staying in their new apartment, since they had been traveling for competition.

“Are you sure Victor? I mean, do you really want to?” Yuuri asked, wondering if Victor was actually serious because of Yuuri’s self-esteem issues.

“Yuuri, I love you, you love me. Unless you don’t want to. But please, come upstairs,” Victor said.

“Really Victor?” Yuuri asked.

“Really,” Victor said, leaning down towards Yuuri’s mouth, “I want to make you scream,” Victor said, in a low voice.

Yuuri blushed. “Okay, let’s go,” he said, a little shy.

“I want to ravish you,” Victor whispered into his ear.

“Victor, please, let’s just go to your bedroom,” Yuuri said, pulling on Victor’s shirt.

“Now, Yuuri, didn’t know you were so excited,” Victor said, slowing Yuuri down, who turned out to be a little eager.

“Victor, I thought you wanted this,” Yuuri said, a little confused.

“I do, but there’s no particular need to rush,” Victor said, “I want to take my time with you, Yuuri, I do. I want to know every inch of you,” he stopped and bit down the side of Yuuri’s neck, simultaneously pinning him against the wall.

Yuuri moaned, lost in the feeling of Victor’s tongue against his skin, biting and sucking it. It was almost guaranteed to leave a mark. Yuuri didn’t care at that moment, especially considering he was pinned against a wall by Victor, with Victor’s leg slotted in between his, nudging against his growing erection. It felt good, the pleasure of it, almost pure pleasure to the point of pain, especially considering Victor had managed to get his hands under Yuuri’s shirt.

“Victor, please,” he moaned.

“Please what?” Victor asked.

“Please, fuck me,” Yuuri complained.

“Come on, let’s go to the bedroom,” Victor said, pulling Yuuri along with him, unable to wait any longer.

Yuuri was laid down on the bed, rather gently, a bit unlike everything that had happened before. Victor kissed him, gently, but with just as much passion. Yuuri grabbed Victor’s waist and pulled Victor’s body closer to him, before deciding to roll the two of them over.

Yuuri looked down at Victor, his cheeks flushed. Victor’s face was in a similar fashion, with his lips kiss-swollen, and his hair had fallen into his face. Yuuri was particularly fond of Victor’s hair, he liked to run his hands through it and pull on it. Victor had a bit of what you could call a hair-trigger.

Obviously, Yuuri had to grab it and pull it, what else would he do, with Victor lying underneath him, ready for him to do what he wanted. Victor moaned when Yuuri tugged on his hair, his pupils dilating with lust. Victor liked that, he really did. Victor also wanted to be the one fucking Yuuri, although he typically didn’t mind either way. Yuuri was eagerly kissing down the side of Victor’s face, starting on his cheekbone, and making his way down to Victor’s jawbone, then the collarbone.

Victor started pulling up Yuuri’s t-shirt, eager to get it off of him. He leaned up, and began to suck on Yuuri’s nipples. He loved to suck on Yuuri’s nipples, relishing the taste of them, and the feeling of them in his mouth. Yuuri was writhing above him, almost about to collapse. Victor took that chance to flip the two of them over, once more, bringing Victor to lay on top of Yuuri.

Yuuri could feel Victor’s hands tugging at his pants, trying to pull them down. Victor was always eager, he liked to rush through things. Not today though. It was obvious that Victor was taking his time, removing Yuuri’s pants slowly, almost too slowly.

“Victor,” Yuuri moaned, “hurry up!”

“Yuuri, I will take my time if I feel like taking my time,” Victor said, nonetheless speeding up, and finally freeing Yuuri’s legs from the material. Yuuri was still wearing his boxers, but Victor was still wearing everything. His t-shirt, his pants, and his boxers. For Yuuri, that was unacceptable.

“Take it off, Victor, take it all off,” Yuuri complained, pulling on Victor’s clothes, wanting to feel the press of skin against skin, the feeling that made him delirious. Victor was all too ready to comply, since it was something Victor wanted, something he always wanted.

“You’re so pretty, Yuuri, when you blush like that,” Victor whispered into Yuuri’s ear, sending a shiver through Yuuri’s body.

“Victor, come on, stop teasing,” Yuuri whined.

“I want to hear you moan,” Victor said, his face just a few inches from Yuuri’s, “I want to fuck you so hard that the neighbors can hear the headboard banging into the wall, I want to make sure that you will scream,” Victor said.

“Victor, hurry up, grab the lube,” Yuuri said, urgently, turning over so he was on his hands and knees.

“Alright, calm down,” Victor said, one hand underneath the waistband of Yuuri’s boxers, the other reaching underneath the mattress for the lube. Victor quickly divested Yuuri of his underwear, taking his off almost immediately after. “On your back Yuuri, I want to see you when I make you come,” he said.

Victor squirted some of the lube onto his fingers, ready to insert one into Yuuri’s ass. He let his finger go in, until it was sunk in all the way up till the last knuckle. Victor looked at Yuuri’s face. Yuuri had his eyes closed, and Victor could tell that there were some bruises forming due to how much Victor had been sucking on Yuuri’s neck earlier. It incited a small sense of pride in Victor, to see the hickeys forming, only because Victor knew that he would have his fair share by the time Yuuri and Victor were finished.

“Victor, more,” Yuuri groaned out, Victor having crooked his finger just so, hitting Yuuri’s prostate. Victor obediently pulled out his finger, and added another lube coated finger into Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri moaned, feeling fuller already. Victor did like to tease, meaning that Victor lowered his mouth down to Yuuri’s cock, licking at it. Yuuri’s hips thrust up into the air, into Victor’s mouth, though Victor was prepared for it, having done this to Yuuri before.

Victor carefully put three fingers in, making sure not to hurt Yuuri, despite having done it so many times before. He loved Yuuri, and always wanted to make sure that he was fine. Yuuri was beginning to thrust his hips towards Victor’s fingers when Victor would slowly pump his fingers into Yuuri’s hole. Victor was hitting Yuuri’s prostate every few tries, and while it felt good, it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Victor, please, I want you in me,” Yuuri cried. Yuuri grabbed the lube and poured it onto Victor’s dick, coating it thoroughly. Extra lube never hurt and the feeling of how slick it was being something Victor loved.

Victor pushed in to Yuuri slowly, inch by inch, until he was all the way in. He gave Yuuri a few minutes before Yuuri started to buck his hips up, moaning in protest, wanting Victor to move. Victor obliged, thrusting into Yuuri multiple times, leaning down to kiss Yuuri. Victor grasped Yuuri’s shaft in his hand, pumping it a few times.

Yuuri’s near-constant moaning was a wonderful incentive for Victor to thrust harder. After all, Victor did promise to have the headboard of their bed banging into the wall, loud enough for all the neighbors to hear, mildly exhibitionistic. Victor did speed up, Yuuri’s moans increasing in volume and intensity. It was almost enough to make him come, but he was no Christophe Giacometti.

Yuuri was almost like a Theremin, except for the fact that Victor was touching him and the mechanics of Theremins were primarily based on the fact that the device wasn’t being touched by anything. His moans would increase in pitch, volume and intensity, whenever Victor slammed particularly hard into his prostate. Yuuri was almost overwhelmed by the sensations, Victor’s hand on his dick, Victor’s dick against his prostate, and most of all, Victor, flushed, his hair in disarray, his hands fidgeting but not looking askance. Victor was staring straight into Yuuri’s eyes, the only thing straight he ever did.

Yuuri was close, so close. Just a few more pumps of his shaft from Victor, and three thrusts that hit his prostate exactly, and the white liquid was gushing out of him, spurting all over his chest, and Victor’s chest.

It took Victor only a few more thrusts before he too came, and promptly collapsed on top of Yuuri, exhausted. Victor’s stamina was nowhere near the level of Yuuri’s, so Victor was proud of himself for lasting longer than Yuuri, a rare occurrence, almost never encountered before level.

After a few minutes of lying in bed, in their post orgasmic bliss, Yuuri got up and walked to the bathroom, to clean himself up. A few minutes later, Victor joined him, and they went back to bed, to sleep.

“I love you Victor,” Victor heard as he was drifting off to sleep, held tightly in Yuuri’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, and click on my profile to check out my crackfic.


End file.
